Secretos & Engaños by Mommy's Bad Girl
by Aila S. Dwyer
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Dias antes de casar-se com Bella, Edward comete uma grande traição. Se pudesse voltar ao tempo e evita-la, o faria? Final alternativo. Pós-Eclipse. OOC
1. Capitulo 1

**Autora:** Mommy's Bad Girl ( u/1817023/Mommys_Bad_Girl)

**Fic original:** s/7710629/1/Secretos_Enganos

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem completamente a Stephenie Meyer, mas o enredo é totalmente da Mommy's Bad Girl, eu somente a estou traduzindo com a sua autorização.

* * *

_"Não lembro o dano que fiz com minhas mentiras,_

_Mas sim da felicidade que senti com elas." Proverbio Popular._

**Capitulo I**

O ar frio chicoteava meu rosto enquanto acelerava o passo. As ânsias que sentia dentro de mim eram quase insuportáveis. Estavam me deixando louco e o único que queria nesse instante era saciar o maldito desejo que sentia dentro de mim.

Outra vez, como cada noite, encontrava-me correndo para ela; para a pessoa que eu podia ser eu mesmo sem machucar, para essa pessoa que me fazia suspirar só de lembrar seu nome. A lua era nossa única testemunha, a única que via o crime que cometíamos diariamente e que nós dois pagaríamos gostoso quando estivéssemos no inferno... Claro, se isso chegasse a acontecer conosco, os imortais.

Nossas desculpas não eram tão brilhantes, mas nos davam uma simples esperança de que no final tudo seria perdoado. Ela porque me amava – ou isso dizia a si mesma. – e eu... Não sabia especificamente o porquê de fazê-lo; no inicio tudo era um jogo, puro e mera satisfação sexual, mas, ao passar das semanas, tudo foi se transformando. Podia um coração morto separar-se em dois e entregar-se a duas mulheres diferentes? Tudo isso era um mero mal entendido? Essa situação era tão frustrante. Encontrava-me caindo em uma espiral interminável, e cava vez mais me afundava mais e mais no buraco onde, se não colocasse um fim, jamais sairia.

Embora, sendo completamente sincero, algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu já estava muito longe de poder sair disso, e não porque não podia, e sim porque não o queria.

Sabia que isso era ruim, repetia mentalmente uma e outra vez, tentando causar algum tipo de indecisão por minha parte, mas essa advertência ficava reduzida a poeira quando chegava o crepúsculo. Tornava-me mais e mais impaciente a cada hora que passava esperando ferventemente que _meu anjo_ dormisse, para que pudesse sair por sua janela e ir correndo encontrar minha perdição. Sim, eu sabia, era um total e completo _idiota_.

Minha coerência gritava dia a dia que isso era um erro, que o que mais havia protegido de todos seria machucada por mim mesmo. Mas, quanto mais me aproximava de nosso ponto de encontro à voz que gritava em mim se ia cada vez pra mais longe, até se tornar um sussurro suave que fácil poderia calar-se em minha mente. Claro... Tendo em conta as consequências que meus atos levariam. Embora, de novo ajudando a pouca honestidade que tinha em meu corpo, tentava não pensar nisso em cada oportunidade que tinha.

Sentia raiva de mim por trair a pessoa, que talvez por muito, era a que mais havia me amado em toda a minha existência, mas isso era muito mais forte que eu. Surpreendia a mim mesmo, durante o dia ansiava por seus lábios, sentia saudade de suas caricias e necessitava sem duvida do atrito do seu corpo com o meu, mas olhava ao meu redor e a única que encontrava era o meu doce _anjo_ que me olhava expectante e preocupada. Ela pressentia, pressentia que algo não andava bem comigo, mas, como sempre, eu negava até o ponto da raiva. O ultimo que queria era que _meu anjo_ descobrisse da classe tão baixa de pessoa que eu era. Porque sabia que isso não se podia perdoar nem com mil anos da minha existência.

Sabia que ela não merecia esse tipo de traição. Ela, que não fazia mais do que me amar. A mesma que dentro de duas semanas exatamente me entregaria a sua alma para estar junto a mim por toda a eternidade. Em duas semanas aconteceria o tão esperado casamento entre _meu anjo_ e eu, e uma parte muito pequena do que restava do meu coração gritava que minha decisão era errada, que não era correto unir minha vida com essa pessoinha que tanto me amava, mas com outra, com meu pecado pessoal. Como se supõe que teria que viver felizmente casado, mas com a sombra do meu vicio atrás de mim?

Que criatura tão egoísta eu sou! O sabia, o aceitava, mas não fazia nem o mínimo de esforço para não sucumbir à tentação. Preferia afogar-me nela a deixa-la.

Era como um viciado e ela era minha droga.

Acelerei um pouco mais o passo, queria chegar o quanto antes possível à fonte do meu vicio. Reprovei-me mentalmente ao referir-me a ela dessa maneira, a verdade vicio teria que ser _meu anjo_, que agora se encontrava a quilômetros daqui, certo? Essa pergunta vagava em minha mente constantemente sem resposta alguma. Sabia qual era, mas me negava a aceitar.

Pouco a pouco ia descobrindo que a paixão e o desejo eram mais fortes que qualquer outra coisa que eu podia pensar nesse momento e agradecia a minha mente por isso. Ainda não estava totalmente preparado para lidar com as consequências do erro gigante que estava cometendo.

Virei minha direção para a esquerda. Sabia que não faltava muito para chegar à clareira onde minha perdição se encontrava e isso me deixava inquieto e ansioso. Queria tê-la de novo em meus braços e fazê-la minha como cada noite que havia feito há semanas. Seu corpo me pertencia, tanto como o meu a ela. Era uma troca absurda, em que, eventualmente eu sairia perdendo. Mas não me importava sua sensualidade, as curvas de seu corpo perfeito, seus lábios entreabertos convidando-me a beija-los, a sua língua cálida dançando com a minha em uma coreografia sem fim, tudo isso, era muito maior que qualquer classe de remorso que pudesse me roer por dentro.

E assim foi como o leão, apaixonado pela ovelha, sucumbiu ante o desejo carnal de uma da sua mesma raça. Pondo assim um fim a todo o seu mundo e o conto de fadas de sua amada.

—Pensei que não viria. — Ronronou conforme me aproximava dela e a beijava ferozmente.

—Sabe que nunca faltaria em nossos encontros, Tanya. — Murmurei contra seus lábios com a voz rouca.

E uma vez mais, voltei a cair na tentação em baixo das estrelas, naquela clareira onde pela primeira vez, provei o que era realmente aminha droga.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Gente essa fic é simplesmente incrível, eu a amo, é uma história envolvente e única! Serão 9 capítulos contando com o epilogo. Espero que vocês gostem dela, pretendo postar um capitulo por semana, então mandem muitas reviews. Eu e a mommy iremos amar! Beijo gente. o/\o


	2. Capitulo 2

_"As maiores mentiras são ditas em silêncio." Robert L. Stevenson_

**Capítulo II**

— Edward... — Murmurou.

— Sim? —Perguntei enquanto uma de minhas mãos fazia círculos em suas costas desnudas.

"_O que acontecerá conosco depois do seu casamento?_" — Pensou com tom de tristeza.

Meu corpo inteiro ficou totalmente tenso. Essa era uma das perguntas que eu mais estava fugindo. Não queria deixar de nos ver, não queria abandona-la, não queria perder tudo que havíamos construído por essas semanas... Mas era algo inevitável. Eu amava Bella, justamente restava uma semana e cinco dias para que por fim todo o mundo soubesse que ela era minha e só minha. Egoísta? Sim, sim eu sou. Mas por outro lado eu começava a ama-la, ao meu vicio. Que demônios estava acontecendo comigo? Isso era tão frustrante.

— Eu não sei carinho. — Respondi em um sussurro.

Levantou sua cabeça para olhar-me, meu peito estranhou a pressão que ela exercia sobre o mesmo. Seus belos cachos loiros avermelhados escorriam por seus lindos ombros nus, seus olhos dourados me olhavam tristes e sua boca formava um bico involuntário que era extremamente sexy. Ela era o pior de todas as tentações e tinha-me exatamente onde queria.

"_Tem razão, realmente vou sentir falta disso_." — Pensou de novo com nostalgia.

A segurei pelos ombros e a aproximei de mim, nossos lábios se fundiram em um beijo doce e terno não como os beijos que estávamos acostumados a dar-nos, não. Este era um beijo carregado de todas aquelas palavras que não se podiam dizer em voz alta que nem ela nem eu tínhamos o valor de pronunciar. Realmente isso havia se convertido em um circulo vicioso do que me negava a sair.

— Carinho. — Murmurei contra seus lábios. — Tenho que ir. Sabe que adoraria ficar aqui o dia inteiro com você. — A abracei mais forte para que visse que minhas palavras eram verdadeiras. — Mas está amanhecendo e Bella vai acordar a qualquer momento.

Deu-me um ultimo suave beijo e saiu de cima de mim.

— Vá, ela te espera. — Sorriu, mas essa 'alegria' não chegou aos seus olhos.

Levantei-me e comecei a juntar toda minha roupa que estava espalhada pela clareira. Sabia que isso era uma traição para meu anjo, porque esse era nosso lugar especial. Nessa mesma clareira foi onde demos o nosso primeiro beijo, onde lhe disse que estava apaixonado por ela e – por alguma estranha razão que só o universo sabe – ela se sentia igual a mim. Eu era uma das criaturas mais mesquinhas que pode existir, se não era o pior.

— Tanya. — Me virei para olha-la. Ela ainda seguia sentada sobre o suave pasto. Quem que fosse que tivesse a visto nesse momento teria pensando que estava vendo um anjo nu em um paraíso. — Nos vemos a noite.

Ela sorriu suavemente e assentiu.

Comecei a correr o mais rápido possível. Sabia que tinha que chegar a tempo recorde na cada de meu anjo, não gostava de estar tanto tempo separado dela. Ironicamente mesmo que estivesse com meu vicio ainda sentia saudades do corpo cálido de Bella contra o meu, das batidas do seu coração e do rubor de suas bochechas.

Havia estado dando voltas nesse assunto esses dias. Sabia que queria casar com meu anjo, sabia que a amava mais que minha existência, sabia que daria minha vida por ela, sabia que ela era tudo eu pudesse ou quisesse precisar, mas, ao chegar nessa parte todos os meus pontos desapareciam, não era tudo, ela simplesmente não podia me dar tudo que eu quisesse ou pudesse necessitar. Ela era frágil, demasiadamente frágil e a nova vida que eu estava levando com Tanya era extremamente perigosa para tentar o mesmo com ela. Além de que, por mais que me doa a alma admitir a atração carnal que eu sentia por Tanya era mais forte que a que eu sentia por Bella.

Horrorizo-me de mim mesmo, como podia compara-las desta maneira? Queria bater-me no traseiro nesse mesmo instante. Sabia que no final desta situação alguma das duas seria fedida e eu seria o causante de todas as suas infelicidades, porque as duas me amavam e eu... Amo Bella, isso eu tinha certeza, mas não sabia em que havia se convertido os meus sentimentos por Tanya.

Poderia pedir ajuda a Jasper ou Alice em todo caso, mas nenhum dos dois falam comigo, e para ser exato, nenhum membro da minha família o fazia. Eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo, sabia que estava traindo meu anjo e isso não podiam perdoar.

Ainda podia recordar a briga que havia tido com toda a minha família no dia em que provei o doce sabor da minha droga.

**FlashBack**

Estava entrando pela porta da minha casa, justo nesse dia em que havia caído na tentação carnal, esse maldito e fático dia em que perdia a pouca coerência que me restava.

— EDWARD, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? — Gritou Alice na sala enfurecida.

— Ao que se refere? — Respondi no tom mais frio que pude, sabendo que não serviria de nada já que ela já havia visto tudo.

Se aproximou de mim com os olhos negros como o carvão.

— 'Ao que me refiro?' Como ao que me refiro idiota? Eu vi você com ela, esteve com ela Edward. Traiu Bella, um mês antes do SEU casamento. E me pergunta ao que demônios me refiro? — Berrou, enquanto me empurrava contra a parede.

Não respondi nada. Não tinha palavras para defender-me, nem nenhuma desculpa que valesse a pena.

Jasper chegou nesse mesmo, sustentou Alice pela cintura e começou a mandar ondas de tranquilidade por todo o hall.

"_Você me dá nojo_." — Foi o único que pensou meu irmão enquanto levava Alice em seus braços para seu quarto.

Deixe-me cair lentamente para o chão, encostado contra a parede.

Em que demônios estava pensando quando deixei acontecer isso? Em que?

— Olha só o que temos aqui hein? — Pude escutar a voz sarcástica de Emmett frente a mim, levantei meu olhar para observa-lo. Nunca o havia visto dessa maneira, seus olhos estavam negros e a mandíbula tensa, suas duas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos e parecia que a qualquer momento ia explodir.

— O que quer Emmett? — Murmurei enquanto colocava minhas mãos em minha cabeça.

Do nada senti como me prensavam contra a parede, e o forte estrondo de alguma coisa de cristal quebrando. Foi o que me fez voltar à realidade. Emmett estava me prensando contra a parede oposta e o golpe havia sido tão forte que havia quebrado o corrimão de cristal da escada.

Emmett me segurou pelo pescoço e me levantou.

— Vou te advertir Edward: Uma só lágrima, um só soluço, e mais! Um só pensando de sofrimento que Isabella tenha ou faça e juro por tudo que mais amo que você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. Entendeu? Deus, você me dá nojo. — Fechou os olhos e moveu sua cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Você tem o cheira dela, cheira a luxuria, cheira a traição. — Soltou-me e caí no chão em um golpe surdo. — Você está avisado.

Virou-se e subiu as escadas. A casa inteira ficou em silêncio, todos os meus irmãos tinham seus pensamentos bloqueados, e agradeci infinitamente. Não queria escutar todas as verdades, todos os insultos que sabia perfeitamente que merecia.

"_Edward_" — A voz mental de Carlisle estava estranha e irritada. — "_Não venha ao meu escritório, não é necessário. Só quero te avisar, vou te dar o prazo de até o dia de seu casamento que termine isso. Ou se não, eu mesmo o cancelarei_." — E com essa última ameaça bloqueou de novo os seus pensamentos.

Maravilha, toda a minha família me odiava nesse momento. Por mais que não dissessem podia-se sentir no ar. Mas o que eles não entendiam era que isso era algo muito mais forte do que eu, isto era a minha droga e minha perdição.

**xxx**

Já fazia três semanas desde essa discussão, três semanas em que minha família bloqueava não só seus pensamentos, como suas vidas de mim. Mas eles não entendiam, não, eles não entenderiam, e não esperava que o fizessem, só esperava que me dessem oportunidade para explicar.

Subi rapidamente ao quarto do meu anjo. Por sorte ela continuava dormindo. Acomodei-me ao seu lado e a trouxe para mim. Sentia-me tão bem tendo-a em meus braços, éramos como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça que se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ela era minha vida e eu sua razão de existir.

— Edward, te amo. — Murmurou ainda dormindo.

Não respondi. A amava, claro que sim, mais que minha própria vida, mas a situação não me deixava outra opção que calar-me.

— Edward, não me deixe. — Voltou a murmurar.

Congelei no mesmo instante. Jamais me perdoaria por tê-la deixar a meses atrás, jamais me perdoaria por tê-la abandonado, jamais me perdoaria por ter causado sofrimento a esse anjo. Eu era um monstro.

— Me perdoe amor. — Sussurrei enquanto deixava um suave beijo entre seus cabelos.

"_Me perdoe_ _por ter te deixado, me perdoe por tê-la feito sofrer, me perdoe por fazer com que morresse em vida, me perdoe por ser egoísta. Mas o que mais te peço perdão é por estar te traindo nesse momento._"

Agarrei-me mais a ela, desejando que este momento jamais se acabasse, que ela jamais se fosse dos meus braços e que nada que eu houvesse feito a afetasse. Mas para a minha desgraça meus braços também sentiam falta de outra pessoa, a essa pessoa em que havia ficava viciado.

— Tanya — Sussurrei.

E em este instante, meu mundo voltou a desmoronar.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, os próximos começaram a aumentar e os problemas de Edward também hahahaha

Beijos e mandem reviews *w*

* * *

R anony:

**J.**

Aqui, postei, obrigado por comentar viu? Me fez muito feliz. Espero que goste desse capítulo e desculpa pela demora ç.ç

Beijos.


End file.
